Deep Breath
, performed by Super Beaver, was the ninth ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It replaced BRING IT ON!!! on episode 103 and ran until episode 115. It was replaced by My Answer. Lyrics Rōmaji Sonzai to shinkokyū no genjitsu wo mae ni Idomouto suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yaki tsukeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de Ikutsu mono yakusoku no sono ue ni tatte wa Kamishimeru ano hi kobore ochita kotoba Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari wo tsunaku Yume de wa nakute Esora koto no sekai demo nai basho de saa Sonzai to shinkokyū no genjitsu wo mae ni Idomouto suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yaki tsukete Sono zutto saki wo toraeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de Rōmaji (Full Version) Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de Ikutsumono yakusoku no sono ue ni tatte wa Kamishimeru ano hi koboreochita kotoba Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari wo tsunagu Yume de wa nakute esoragoto no sekai de mo nai basho de sa Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru shisen wa Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukete Sono zutto saki wo toraeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de Futashika na mirai e to haseru omoi ni wa Fuan to ka mayoi to ka itsumo majittenda Mamoritai mono ga hitotsu fueru tabi ni Yuuutsu wo okizari ni shite susunde miru Toomawarishite deaeta hito umareta negai mo atte sa Guuzen to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no naka ni chirabatta waraigoe ga Tsumazuite tomadotte iru jibun jishin no Tamerai wo kaki keshite kureru Iki ga kiresou na hibi ni nanika kotae wo motomete wa namida nagashite Jibun ni totte no tada hitotsu wo Ima datte tsukamou to shiteru Tooi kioku ni yakusoku kawashite te wo furu basho de sa Me no mae ni sashikonda yoake no aizu Kurikaesu tashikana kokyuu Hora kitto kinou no namida no wake ga Ima to mirai wo tsumugu Sonzai to shinkoyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru kokoro ga Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu dakishimete Te ni sunda hitsuzen to nozomu kotae wo Isshun no renzoku no naka de Kanji (Full Version) 存在と深呼吸の現実を前に　挑もうとする視線は 間違いも戸惑いも全部　焼き付ける 一瞬の　連続の中で 幾つもの約束の　その上に立っては 噛み締める　あの日零れ落ちた言葉 込められた思いは　誓いのようで 口にすれば　今と始まりを繋ぐ 夢ではなくて　絵空事の世界でもない場所でさ 存在と深呼吸の現実を前に　挑もうとする視線は 間違いも戸惑いも全部　焼き付けて そのずっと　先を捉える 一瞬の連続の中で 不確かな未来へと　馳せる思いには 不安とか迷いとか　いつも混じってんだ 守りたいものが　一つ増えるたびに 憂鬱を置き去りにして　進んでみる 遠回りして　出逢えた人　生まれた願いもあってさ 偶然と深呼吸の現実の中に　散らばった笑い声が 躓いて戸惑っている　自分自身の 躊躇いを　掻き消してくれる 息が切れそうな日々に何か　答えを求めては涙流して 自分にとっての　ただ一つを 今だって掴もうとしてる 遠い記憶に　約束交わして手を振る場所でさ 目の前に差し込んだ　夜明けの合図 繰り返す　確かな呼吸 ほらきっと　昨日の涙の理由(わけ)が 現在(いま)と未来を紡ぐ 存在と深呼吸の現実を前に　挑もうとする心が 間違いも戸惑いも全部　抱き締めて 手にすんだ　必然と望む答えを 一瞬の連続の中で English (Full Version) The eyes that are challenging the reality of existence and deep breaths burn all the mistakes and wanderings into itself during a series of moments Standing on all of these promises I bite my lip, the words that dripped out on that day The feelings within it seemed like an oath If I said them, the present and the beginning would be bound In a place that is not a dream nor a world of make believe. The eyes that are challenging the reality of existence and deep breaths burn all the mistakes and wanderings into itself they perceive so far ahead during a series of moments There is always uncertainty and wandering mixed in feelings that run far away into an uncertain future. Whenever the things you want to protect increase You leave your sadness behind and continue on. People you met while taking the long way through life also have the wishes they were born to fulfill The scattered laughter that is in this reality of coincidence and deep breaths will scratch away the hesitance of ourselves that have fallen and are wandering. In the days that our breath almost runs out, we search for answers and then cry tears Even now, we are trying to grasp the one thing that is our only thing In a place where we make a promise with a far away memory and then wave goodbye. The sign of the morning sun that shined before my eyes This certain breath that repeats See, I'm sure the reason for yesterday's tears will bind the present to the future. The heart that is challenging the reality of existence and deep breaths hold tightly all the mistakes and wanderings and it gains the answer that it inevitably desires during a series of moments Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Neji Hyūga * Sai * Chōji Akimichi * Sakura Haruno * Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto Uzumaki * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Sasuke Uchiha * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Tenten Shinkokyu Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Shinkokyū